Uncharted: Drake's Challenge
by FRIENDSfan4life
Summary: Nathan and Elena have been through so many adventures. Some may have been dangerous while others got them closer together. As found from Tumblr, I decided to do a month long OTP challenge of Nathan and Elena. Fill free to review and follow since I will be doing this for an entire month. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One- Your hands are cold

_Just for the record, I do not own any of these characters. They are all owned by the wonderful minds at Naughty Dogs and I love them all for creating these amazing characters. _

_Author's note: Hey guys! I'm doing a challenge from Tumblr called the 30 Day OTP challenge. Basically what this means is I have prompts and each day I have to write about a particular OTP. In this case, I'm doing Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher because these two really are amazing together. _

_Chapter 1 – You're hands are cold_

The night seemed quiet in Panama. Sully already hitting the bar, Nate and Elena had some time to themselves. Elena was busy on her computer finishing off her report to her boss. She sighed loudly as she rubs her eyes with her hands. "I'm never going to get this report done." She looked straight at the ceiling trying to think of what to tell her boss. Elena plopped her head in her hands to think of how to explain why her messages have been so infrequent.

"You're still working on that report?" A voice appears from the side causing Elena to jump. She looked over to see Nathan sitting next to her with his puppy dog eyes. Elena quickly turns back to her computer.

"Yeah, I just have to explain what happened and how I don't have the story. I just don't know what to tell my boss." Elena whispers looking away with a wave of worry present on her face. Nathan slowly became quiet. If it hadn't been for him, she would have her story. Then again, Nathan would have to explain what happened to their number one reporter. Seeing that Elena needed a break, an idea popped in Nate's head.

"Well I know what helps me when I have a problem..." Nathan began to state with a smile. Elena began to look over at him with a question on her face. "...Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Nathan asks with a smile on his face. A shade of pink came across Elena's face at what he just said. Even though her skin turned a different color, she raised her eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Nathan Drake?" Elena states looking at the treasure hunter. Nathan shrugs and looks at her.

"Well it could be that since a beautiful reporter like yourself shouldn't be sitting in here when Panama is alive." Elena felt her skin become abnormally warm as she smiled at the statement that he just stated.

"Alrighty then let's go." Elena responded as she rose to her feet. Nathan smiled as he noticed how much energy she had. She grabbed her bag as they made their way to the door. Noticing that Elena was close, Nathan began to grab the door but Elena grabbed it first. Both of their hands were on the hotel door. It never occur to Nate how soft Elena's hands are. Elena tried to move her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." Nathan reached out to touch her hand.

"Your hand is so cold...Maybe I can warm that up for you?" Nathan whispers with a smile. Elena had never seen Nathan as cute as she did in that one moment. She looked at his hand wrapped around hers. They were rough which fit with his character but also soft.

"I would like that." Elena answered smiling widely. As soon as she said that, Nathan's face lit up as he began to pick up speed.

"Come on Elena! I know of a great place we can go!" Elena laughed as she followed Nathan completely forgetting about the report she had to send out.


	2. Chapter Two - Thanks

_Just for the record, I do not own any of these characters. They are all owned by the wonderful minds at Naughty Dogs and I love them all for creating these amazing characters. _

Chapter Two – Thanks

The cool ocean breeze flew through the clear night sky. After their recent adventure through the Panama jungles, this night seemed just wonderful. Feeling restless, Elena got up on her two feet to see what everyone else was doing. Getting up was the challenge since Elena had been on them for more days than she could count. The days seemed to mend all together while trying to find the lost treasure of El Dorado. Sure enough, she got on her feet moving towards the other side of the boat. While walking around the ship, she noticed that her companion was looking straight at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elena asked getting rid of Nathan's train of thought. Nate looked over to see Elena looking down at him and smiled.

"Just looking at some stars want to join?" Nathan responded signaling her to sit next to him. Elena smiled and sat down next to him.

"I didn't know you read stars?" Elena laughed as she looked up looking at the different constellations. Nate moved his hand to the back of his head.

"Well, I'm still learning. Sully's the one who taught me but finding different stars is difficult when all of them look the same." Nate shrugged but then continued to look up at the sky. Elena giggled at Nate's response.

"So the big treasure hunter still has a few things to learn huh?" Elena stated looking at the treasure hunter. Nathan looked down at her with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Well look who is talking Ms. reporter who wouldn't stay put in one place." Elena knew what he was referring to. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Well if it weren't for me, you would still be trapped by Raja and that wouldn't have turned out pretty." Elena pointed out what happened on the island in the monastery. Nathan laughed a little at the response she stated.

"Yeah right! I would have totally gotten out of there scotch free. I've been through worse situations." Nathan exclaimed as he moved his head to look at the sky again.

"Whatever Nate, you keep telling yourself that." Elena yawned as she rolled her eyes. Her vision started to get a little bit hazy due to the lack of sleep that she had gotten. Without thinking, Elena put her head on Nate's shoulder. Not expecting the action that she performed, Nate looked over and noticed that Elena was close to falling asleep. He smiled and pulled his arm around her to protect her from the crisp air still dancing around. For being such a feisty girl, Nate never noticed how small she fit into his arms. "Nate…?" Elena responded no more than a whisper. Nate started to feel his eyes getting heavier.

"I'm here." Nate muttered still holding Elena in his arm. Elena slowly started to close her eyes.

"Thanks for saving me…from Navarro" Elena couldn't see his face but Nate was smiling. Before Nate could respond, Elena was fast asleep on his shoulder. Nate moved his head to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"Anything for you…" Nate whispered drifting off to sleep.

Authors Note: Aw! So cute! So sorry this came out late but I had stuff to do yesterday so as such, I'm going to be posting two chapters! :D Yay hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three - You Lost

_Just for the record, I do not own any of these characters. They are all owned by the wonderful minds at Naughty Dogs and I love them all for creating these amazing characters. _

_Chapter Three – You lost_

Darkness. All could be seen was darkness. The only thing that can be heard is breathing. Deep heavy breathing. The breathing was coming from a woman walking down a narrow hallway. The woman looked as if she was only in her early twenties. All she held was a shotgun and a flashlight. She quickly turned around trying to see what was around her. "Whoever you are…I'm not afraid." As soon as her statement was completed, a voice came out of nowhere giggling. The voice was not threatening but cheery. Almost like a little girl was laughing at something she found hilarious. The woman looked around for the source but nowhere to be seen.

"_You come on by…" _The little girl hummed. The woman's heart started racing more than normal. _ "Time sure did fly…"_ She did notice that the time was starting to slow down. She quickly moved her hand but her hand moved started to move much slower. As fast as she could, the woman looked around and saw the room started to twist.

"What the hell is going on…?" The woman whispered as she loaded her gun. The little girl's voice started to get a little more demonic.

"_Think about how you lie…"_ The darkness around them started to grow as a squeaking noise came up out of the darkness. As quickly as the woman could, she looked around her and noticed demonic faces popping out of the darkness. _"Before you go away…and die…" _Before she could respond, a demonic clown came out of the darkness with knife fully drawn. A loud scream could be heard as the creature tried to stab the girl with the saw knife.

"Holy Crap! Elena do something!" Nathan yelled while on top of the couch cushion. Elena violently moved the controller trying to get the gamer up to run from the demonic creature.

"Nate, shut the hell up! I'm trying not to get myself killed here!" Elena responded loudly as she tried not to get herself killed. Nathan kept sitting on top of the couch holding his gaze on the screen.

"Man, if I had to give some credit to this demon hunter. I don't think that I could handle demonic clowns." Nathan tried to keep his nerves under control at the sight of the clowns.

"Damn it!" Nathan's train of thought of broken when he noticed that the demonic creature was holding the head of the girl. Elena let out a huge sigh of defeat which made Nathan laugh. "I don't think that we can beat this level. Remind me again why you won't play this level?" Elena asked as she got up on her feet. Nate shook his head and pointed at the screen.

"One word…those! They remind me too much of clowns." Nathan pointed out not moving from where he was sitting. Elena raised her eyebrow and turned back at the screen.

"You think that they look like clowns?" Elena continued to look at the screen and turned her head to the side.

"You don't see it?! Here look here." Nathan moved off the couch to where Elena was. "You see…You see the dead part of their face is all white. It's just so freaky!" Nathan shuddered at the sight of the demon creature clown. Elena smiled a little bit and shook her head.

"You still think clowns are a ten?" Elena laughed as Nate flew his arms in the air.

"After this game, I can promote more that clowns are evil creatures." Nathan answered as he moved towards the kitchen to grab a beer. "You want one?" Nate yelled from the kitchen as Elena turned off the game.

"Sure can you get me one please?" Elena called towards the kitchen. "Hey Nate, what do you want to play now?" Nathan walked back into the living room.

"I'm good with anything not including clowns." Nate responded as he sat down next to Elena.

_Author's Note: Hehehehehe and the on running joke of the clowns continues. I had to include that in their cause this little bit of information from the second game really made me laugh. More is yet to come. Please review and favorite. :) _


End file.
